Red Dancing Shoes
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: I am just a pawn. Used for others pleasure. I dont speak. I dont smile. I dont even resist as the spin me around this dance floor. Never stopping. That is, Until today. Rating Subject To Change.


**((Hey all! This is my first Dirty Dancing Fic! So be nice...or whatever...lol**

**Anywayz..**

Summary: **I am just a pawn. Used for others pleasure. I dont speak. I dont smile. I dont even resist as the spin me around this dance floor. Never stopping. That is. Until today.**

**I know it sounds like a crappy story but pleeze give it a chance!**

**-Abbi))**

**Red Dancing Shoes**

**Chapter One - Wish Upon a Star**

She twirled around grabbing the next hand offered to her. She was offered to dance by every guy in the club very night she went. They all loved the fact that she had such a passion for the dancing, but wished she'd show more passion for the partner. The guys had planned to switch out every couple of minutes to see if anyone could make her smile. The all would bet money on who could make her smile if anyone.

They even said they would praise the one to succed with the one task even the girl were interested in happening.

But every night was the same as Katie would spin and spin and never stop spinning.

Her urge to live came to an utter and complete stop that day six months ago. All she did now was dance and school. She barly ate anything and when she got out of high school she stayed with her parents because they were worried if she lived on her own, she would stop eating completely and end up killing her self from starvation.

They decided the had to do something. She was to much of a soulless shell to be considered human any more. She had no personality, no friends. Many of the teachers that had taught her in high school hade metioned to her parents that she was a lost cause that what ever was causing this tragic state of being to come about her needed to be solved if she was to ever have the will to survive.

Her mother was the one who forced her to go to the club night after night, trying to bring back her true love for the dance she did before. But she knew the only thing that could possibly bring her daughter back was the one thing she didnt want for Katie to have. That vulgar, poor, Cuban boy. What her daughter saw in him, she would never know.

Katie continued to spin as each boy grabbed her hand and engaging her in a dance and conversation. Nothing like Javier...That was the thing all the people that wanted dance with her hand in common. She had no want or need to dance with anyone but him. Tear found there way to her eyes and burned her cheeks as they flung off her cheek as she spinned.

It had gotten to the point where she didnt even look at the boy she was dancing with. She just danced. She had made the choice six months ago that she would never smile to anyone but him. No one. Not even her family.

Though she stayed clear of most people by concealing erself in her room, she had her fair share of nuisances. Like the face that James Phellps made sure to come and visit her everyday at five'o'clock. That was why she went to the club still, to get the visit out of her mind.

As the music came to a close and the announcer told everyone to leave so they could close the club for the night because it had been reserved, Katie walked slowly to the bar area and grabbed the jacket she put over the long sleeve blouse that she wore with a long skirt. She didnt dress the way she used to either. She tried her best not to let anyone see any part of her body except the basics (hands, head, very little ammount of legs).

The next evening, at about four thirty, The door bell rang and Katie's mother answered with a smile on her face.

"Katie darling, I invited the Phellp's over for dinner! Dont waste time! Get down here!" Her mother yelled up the marble staircase of the home they took residence in when they moved back to America.

Katie made her way down the stairs in black blouse and skirt.

"Hello Katie. How are you doing this fine day?" James held a hand out to help her down the stairs which she passed by with no recognition that it was there.

"Horrible." Was her answer and she left him there starring as she walked slowly into the dining room.

"Oh Kaite Hun! I cont let you go the club tonight. Sorry dear." Her father told her when she was seated.

Now was the first time she showed any emotion besides utter boredm," But dad. Its the best place for me to think." Her voice was still slightly calm but they could tell that she really wanted to go everynight," Why cant I go any ways?" Her look went back to its usual one allmost immeadiatly.

"Well dear...You see...Well...Ummm..."Her mother was looking for a good excuse.

"Why dont you hust tell her the truth deary?" Mrs. Phellps said, her words dripped with disgust as she continued,"Because Katie, that type of dancing is inhumane, vulgar, uncivilized...must I go on. Besides, Only the most disturbing people go to those clubs." Katie just starred at the woman, her mind working like clockwork.

Mrs. Phellp's owned the club and knew whom was in it at anytime of day. Maybe there was somehting there she didnt want me to see, or maybe someone. She **had **always thought he was inhumane, and uncivilized.

"May I be excused?" I whispered and stood, not waiting for an answer. I ran up to my room and looked through my closet, finding a deep red halter dress with a flowing skirt. She looked like she was about to smile, but she didnt. She would only smile for him.

She dressed and climbed out the window with her strapy black sandals in a bag she carried at her side. On to the club.

Katie POV

I was spinning again. Just like all the days before today. Nothing different at all. I would spin and then dance and spin into some other guys arms and dance again, not paying any attention to whom I was dancing with. I was spinning and spinning when I stopped in the middle with the feeling with a pair of eyes watching me.

"Come on babe. What did you stop for?" Yelled the boy she had be dancing with. He continued to yell at me until he just walked off starring at me as my eyes darted all around the room for someone I knew.

I felt a tap on my back.

Another dance offer, of course.

It was one of the boys I danced with often. He thought he was the one for me and I just hadnt figured it out yet.

He spun me and pulled me around the dance floor, trying to strike up a conversation," So why the sudden change in wardrobe babe? Did you finally find the love for me in your heart?" He reached for the tie on the back of the dress.

I gave him a look of pure anger," Stay away from me you ass! I dont love you! I never will! You..You pervert!" I slapped him across the face.

Everyone had stopped dancing and starred at the girl who usually lacked any emotion at all, flaming with anger.

What he had done had brought back the memory of the night that I first went to La Rosa Negro, and James. The way Javier seemed so angery when I went back into the club to get away from James.

Tear welled in my eyes. Javier.

I turned and went to the back patio of the club.

I leaned against the rail, looking out at the lights that seemed to line the horizen. I turned and looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle down at me. One of them shot across the sky.

"You can make a wish on that you know." Said a voice behind me. I didnt care who it was, I just closed her eyes and wished so badly that I could Javier again soon. The tears still falling down my face.

I turned to look at the person behind me to see James, holding a hand out to me,"Want to dance?"

"Not with you." I glared at him and passed him to go back inside.

"Oh but you want to dance with that Cuban boy right? I am better then him in every way. More money. More class. Bigger house..."

I cut him off by saying," Bigger ego."

"Now no need to be harsh love."

I turned to him, glaring daggars at him," You call me that one more time, and I will personally slit your throat."

"Ah. Okay. Um...anger...thats a start for your recovery. Youll be back to normal in no time. Im just gunna stay out her while you go back inside." He gave her a cheesy smiled and backed away slowly.

I gave him a glare dripping in hatred and stalked back into the club.

Everyone around could tell my evening was going horrible and almost nothing could help that fact.

But the one thing they knew was that I needed to blow off steam. I walked up to a random guy and started entering the world where all I do is spin and then stop and then spin again.

Then, as I was spinning, I hit someone on my way to the next person and fell over with them landing on top of me.

"Ouch! Damn it! Get off me!" I pushed him off of me and started dancing again.

Just spinning. Then I spun into him again, but this time he was ready, he caught me and we started dancing.

He danced with so much passion, so much love. I counldnt help but smile. My mouth hurt from using muscles I hadnt used in six months and I mentelly cursed at myself for smiling for this man. I looked at him for the first time and screamed, falling backward, away from him. I looked at him as he bent down to pick me up and then everything went black.

_I stood in line to buy my plane ticket out of Cuba. I was crying and crying. It wouldnt stop and I didnt want it to. He came to me while I was in line and pulled me into a kiss that I hoped would never end. The fire in the kiss melted my heart and the touch of the arms as they wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to him made me want to stay there forever and ever never leaving him or Cuba._

_Life seemed like it would never be the same._

_He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes._

_"You will always be my angel fallen from heaven." He whispered in my ear._

_"Next! Ms. Miller! Ms. Miller! Youre next! Hurry up!" Yelled the woman behind the counter._

_"Oh Im sorry." Javier walked up with me as I bought the ticket._

_"I love you, Angel." He smiled at me. I smiled back. That's when I vowed to myself to never smile for anyone but him._

_"Katie! Come on or we will be late dear! Katie!" My mother was calling but I ignored her," Katie! Katie!"_

"Katie!" My eyes fluttered open as someone shook me awake saying my name,"Katie?"

"Eh?" My voice was groggy. I sat up and then remembered what had happen last night. Javier. I sat bolt right up and looked around hopefully. Maybe it was part of the dream. Maybe I didnt see him last night like I thought.

"Dear. James brought you home. Wake up hun. Oh and you have a letter." James?

I grabbed the envelope that was held out to me and looked it over. No return address.

I tore into it and read over the letter inside. I was a poem.

'Everyday I need you,

Everynight I think of you,

Every moment I look at the sky,

Watching for my angel fallen from heaven.'

My mother read it over my should," Hmm, no one signed it? Maybe James--"

"No! It wasnt James! I know who sent this!" I stood and went to my closet, pulling out the red dress I wore to the Dance contest on Christmas Eve last year.

"I am going to change."I said and I went to the bathroom connecting my and Suzie's rooms.

When I walked into the living room towards the fron t door, my father stopped me with my mother and asked where I was going.

"To the club." I said. Short and sweet.

I walked into the door of the club that I always go to and heads turned to look at me.

"Wow! Look at her! Little Miss Never Smile!"

"Dood, That was the lamest name anyone came someone!"

Almost everyone agreed with the one who had yelled that out.

I smiled and walked across the room, clutching the poem in my right hand.

I sat at the bar and read the poem again and again.

Was it who I though it was?

That line. 'Watching for my angel fallen from heaven.' Wasnt that what Javier had told me I was to him? That day when I was leaving?

Yes. It was. I couldnt help but smile somemore. 'Only for him.' I though to myself

"Hey there Miller! What's got you in such a good mood. Is it my devilish good looks?" The same boy who thought he was the one for me.

"Hardly." My smile faded and I turned angerly to him," Can you leave before you ruin my day again?" I stood and walked to the dance floor looking at all the poeple who thought they could dance. Then I saw him. In the middle of the room, dancing with some girl. He didnt look like he was having fun though, not like he did back then.

I pushed my way through the crowd and yelled over the loud music," Javier?"

He turned and smiled a big smile, leaving the girl without saying goodbye.

He pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Come, lets go somewhere quiet!"He shouted to be heard.

"Yes Lets!" I yelled in reply, as he dragged me over to the back patio. The sun was shining brilliantlly overhead as we sat at one of the small tables.

A waitress came to the table," Hi. Im Vicky. Would you like to look at the menu or get a drink?" She had an all to fake smile plastered on her face.

"Um, Water for me please."Javier grinned up at her as he scooted his chair closer to me.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Same for me as well, thank you." I smiled as she walked off.

"Now..."Javier said in a 'lets-ge-down-to-business' tone.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. I felt his tounge move across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted it to him and our tounges slid past one another in a fiery kiss that few get to experience in their lives.

We parted for air after what seemed like an eternity.

I took deep breathes as javier gulped the water placed on the table in front of him.

"We ran out of water right after his glass was filled, Sorry doll." She said in a sneering voice. She winked at Javier and turned to serve other people.

"How do you **run out** of water?" I said in an angery tone as I stood.

"Hey? Why dont we go dance?" He asked," Havent done it well in ages though, so cut me some slack!" He started laughing.

"Sorry but there will be no cutting od slack today love!" I ran after him, laughing loudly.

We ran to the dance floor and began dancing together. He dipped me back and I hooked her leg around his as he ran his hand from the base of my neck down to my knee. I kicked and swung up to stand again.

People were starring now. We looked like they were having so much fun. We really looked like they wanted to be there forever, in eachothers arms. Dancing forever.

When the song ended, I was dipping again but he only held me up by my wrist and I was dipped so low that I was nearly laying down on the floor.

He pulled me up and hugged me tightly to him.

"That was amazing." Was all he could choke out.

"If you dance another song, I might just let you walk me home." I winked at him as the song Represent started playing.

I smiled brightly. The first song we ever danced to. The start of it all.

When the song was over, we were both winded and went to the bar for drinks.

I dug through my bag ,that I had left with the bartender who was a good friend of mine ,until I found it. That beautiful poem.

I read it again before showing it to Javier.

"Wow. Arent I a poet, Angel?" He laughed at the cheesy usage of words on the paper.

"Yes, I love it." I hugged him as we stood and walked to the door. He opened it for me and I walked through, not realizing there was a person on the other side of it.

I ran right into them adn turned to say I was sorry.

"Sorr- Oh nevermind. Its just you." My jaw tightened.

James stood before me grinning stupidly, that is, until he saw Javier walk up behind me.

"Oh I see. When did you get here?" He sneered at Javier.

"Last night." He narrowed his eyes at James, who looked down at his fisted hand. He unclenched it, revealing a small peie of paper.

"Hey!" I yelled at him," That's mine! Give it back!"I reached for it but once I got it he grasped my wrist and wouldnt let go. He yanked me out the door and pulled me down the street, throwing me into his car, parked on the corner.

James drove off just as Javier ran out infront of the car to stop it. It didnt work.

James ran right over Javier.

**((I think that pretty good for a first chapter. And a cliffie too. Wow.**

**Any wayz. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Abbi))**


End file.
